Friends for an Ed
by AngelSlayer135
Summary: An evening of friendship and bonding for the three Ed's. No real plot just a friendship one shot.


Friends for an Ed

*** I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or else there would have been more episodes like this in the series***

It was a quiet Friday afternoon in the cul-de-sac. One of the reasons for this was that the Ed trio hadn't thought of a decent scam, so instead they had simply agreed upon hanging out and having a sleep over at Eddy's house, his parents being out of town for the weekend.

"So Eddy, what is the plan for the evening?" the egghead of the trio asked his friend.

"Well sock head, since we can't think of a decent prank or scam we might as well unwind and play some video games to give us some inspiration."

"Yup just like when Magnificent Max defeated the zombie slug monsters of Loran 3" the largest of the three boys referenced

"Well put Ed, but I believe you are confused Eddy. The playing of violent and repetitive video games has been shown to decrease brain function and hinder the creation of original ideas as well as causing undue stress and a competitive atmosphere."

"Listen Double Dee" the de facto leader countered, "you need to learn to relax a bit. Tell you what; we won't play video games the entire night, would that make you happy?"

"I suppose so Eddy, but what else do you have planned?"

"Oh oh pick me pick me!" Ed happily exclaimed jumping with excitement. Sighing, the leader of the group points to the largest of the three.

"Yes Ed?"

"We could go on an epic quest to the dark dungeon of Khazad-Dum, to rescue the fair maidens and vanquish the evil necromancer Gorthaur." The large dopey boy grinned as if it had been the most obvious answer.

The other two boys stared at him for a few moments before Edd could come up with a response. "Ah to live just one day in your world Ed, it would be a fascinating experience."

"Tell you what boys; let's start off this awesome evening of ours with some good old fashioned bot killing!"

After Eddy had given his suggestion a large grin slowly formed on Ed's Face. "Yeah Eddy! We will destroy those evil faceless machines! We will be the three amigos setting out to rid the world of evil."

Edd just shook his head at his friend's declaration. "Okay Ed just as long as Eddy promises we will be on the same team I suppose it would be an adequate bonding activity."

"Sure Double Dee and I have just the game in mind 'Strike of Duty'." Eddy remarked excited as he pulled out his Xbox and handing out the controllers for the game system. "Why don't you two grab some chips and pop while I set this up, I will even order a pizza for delivery with some of the money my parents left me for the weekend."

"Sounds good Eddy, come on Ed let us obtain some refreshments for the evening's festivities."

After around ten minutes the two boys returned to the living room with arms full of two liters of pop, plastic cups, bags of chips, and a tray full of melted nacho cheese.

"Looks good boys, alright pizza should be here in about fifteen minutes and the game is ready."

The three boys sat down and quickly chose their in game names and models. For Ed the choice was obvious, he picked the model of the special forces officer with a pair of night goggles over his eyes, his in game name being 'Ed the Destroyer'. Eddy went with a suave suite clad secret agent claiming the name 'Mr. Eddy' causing the eye rolls of the other two boys. Finally Edd went with the character resembling a lab technician and called himself 'The Doctor'

As the game began Ed and Double Dee quickly discovered the settings that Eddy had decided upon, the three of them were teamed up against three computer controlled 'bots', along with that it was set to one shot before a character would be killed and then they would need to wait ten seconds to reappear. The game was set to the first team to reach sixty points being the winner.

The round started out rough for the trio and five minutes later they were trailing the bots 2 – 15.

"Come on boys this is embarrassing, we are losing to a couple of calculators!"

"Technically Eddy they are far more advanced than mere calculators and are programmed to…"

"They are evil androids Double Dee!" the most imaginative of the three loudly interrupted.

Slowly but surely the three friends found their rhythm and began to turn the tables against the computer controlled players and soon the score changed to 45 – 26 in their favor. It was around this time that Double Dee discovered another setting that Eddy had included but, conveniently, forgot to mention, friendly fire was turned on.

' _Mr. Eddy' has been killed by 'The Doctor'_ was the message that rolled across the screen.

"Double Dee what the heck?" asked the victim of the attack.

"M, My apologies Eddy my aim was off as I was aiming for the enemy behind you" the boy stuttered out.

"Yeah sure" the shorter boy grumbled, "just watch it from here out."

Shortly after a new message appeared,

' _The Doctor' has been killed by 'Mr. Eddy'_

"Eddy why…"

"Sorry sock head guess my aim was off" the perpetrator innocently interrupted.

Despite this, however, their pattern of revenge escalated where they were seeking each other out and having gun battles between the two of them, leaving Ed to deal with the three actual opponents by himself.

After another 10 minutes or so, a new message scrolled across the screen that caught everyone's attention.

' _Mr. Eddy' has been killed by 'Ed the Destroyer'_

This brought the duel of the two friends to a standstill as both of the boys looked over to the third.

"Ed…"

"Sorry Eddy, I thought you were a deer."

Both Eddy and Edd continued to stare at their friend trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out exactly what had happened to the point they were unaware that the match ended with Ed obtaining the final kill against the bots.

Just as Eddy was about to snap out of his stupor and say something to his friend the door bell rang and he glanced at the clock.

"Pizza is here boys! Took em long enough… the slackers."

After answering the door, and trying to negotiate the pizza delivery boy for a cheaper price, and failing, Eddy paid the young man and brought the two extra large pizzas into the living room where Edd had finished setting up a large card table.

"I thought that since you had picked the last activity Eddy I would choose next."

"Sure sock head what's the plan?"

"I thought a nice relaxing card game would help to calm us down after our little incident during the game and you have been pestering us to try poker after teaching it to us earlier this year I thought we would give it a try."

"Way to go Double Dee, that's using the old gravy." Ed happily proclaimed as he sat down and started shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Ed, manners please."

"Aw come on Double Dee I can get at least two more piece if I really tried" the boy responded with his mouth completely full of pizza and ending up spitting it out onto the table.

Eddy just shook his head as he grabbed some pizza and sat down to cut the deck of cards.

Soon the boys were eating pizza, drinking pop, and simply enjoying the game as well as each other's company. Soon the boys were trading stories and reminiscing about adventures they had shared

"So I tell Nazz 'sorry babe I have plans and I can't be expected to change them just because you want me all to yourself'."

"Oh yes Eddy I am sure that Nazz was devastated, call by the way." Double Dee smiled while shaking his head at Eddy's story.

"Hey guys remember when we went boating down the river with Johnny and Jimmy?" Ed asked with a far off look in his eyes.

"Heck yeah that was awesome! Well up until the Kankers got involved, we should try that again sometime maybe this time with a stronger boat." The shortest of the three replied.

"Actually the thoughts of just having a nice relaxing boat ride down the river does sound very enjoyable. Even without charging for rides it would be nice just to have an afternoon away from the other children once and a while."

"Alright boys enough remembering junk read em and weep." Eddy proudly proclaimed as he threw down his hand onto the table revealing the cards five through nine of various colors.

"A straight if I remember the rules you taught us Eddy." Double Dee remarked sighing he put his cards face down on the table. "Well I fold you beat me there."

"Ha alright lumpy show me what you got." the victor challenged the remaining boy.

"Okay Eddy," Ed replied as he stuck his cards to his forehead and slammed it down onto the table causing the other two boys to jump and, upon lifting his head, left his cards lying face up, revealing a straight flush and beating Eddy.

"Awww man" Eddy groaned out, "oh well you can't win them all, nice job Ed."

"Well Ed since you have proven victorious in both activities so far tonight I believe the last activity before we retire for the night should be your choice."

"Okay Double Dee! I choose monster movie marathon!" the boy happily shouted as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a surprisingly large box of monster movies leaving the other two boys to wonder how he had managed to do so.

"Let's see we could start with 'Space Slugs IV' or 'I was a Teenage Were pig' maybe even 'Grave Robbers from Outer Space'."

"Okay, okay Ed just pick one and pop it in the DVD player." Eddy replied and grabbed the remote before claiming the large leather reclining chair and sinking into it with a relaxed sigh. Edd walked over to a nearby couch and sat down finding a good spot. Finally Ed, after putting the movie into the player and setting everything up, dropped down onto the floor, eyes glued to the television set.

After finishing two movies, both pizzas, and nearly all of the pop and chips the trio had nearly passed out in their respective spots in the living room.

"Guys I just want you both to know you two are my best friends. I don't know what I would do without you two." Eddy confessed his voice just above a whisper.

"Same here Eddy, you and Ed are practically brothers to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Like three pees in a pod" Ed finished.

The three friends fell asleep shortly thereafter having already made plans the following day to continue brainstorming scams and, failing that, just having a relaxing day and maybe even look into building another boat for a river trip that had been mentioned earlier.

***A/N***

This was a harder story than I thought it would be to start, eventually it just became based on a combination of activities a few of my friends and I have done over the years and fond memories of those days.

I always wanted more of the friendship episodes that were surprisingly missing from Ed, Edd, N Eddy. The trio seemed to be really good friends in the show but they were never shown as having bonding moments or anything of that nature.


End file.
